Their First Night
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: Takes place after Awakened will contain some spoilers. How do Rephiam and Stevie Rae spend their first night truly together? Well it went sort of like this. A fluffy one-shot of fluffiness with a pinch of funniness.


Stevie Rae walked to her bed and sat next to Rephiam. He smiled at her, something he was doing a lot since Nyx changed him into a human. She smiled back and looked into his amber eyes. He slowly looked away and his smile slowly slipped off his face. He shrugged his shoulders a few times and made a weird face. Stevie Rae's brow went up and she chuckled softly. "What's with the face?"

He looked at her and replied. "I guess I'm not use to not having wings."

"Oh…" She said softly. She looked down at her hands and twiddled them mindlessly. She then looked back up him. "Well, in a few you'll change back and have your wings again." It's true that even though he was forgiven by Nyx herself he would still pay the consequences for his past, and this is how he would repay them.

It was his turn to chuckle then. "Yes, but then I'll miss being a human." He looked down at his lap, his totally human lap.

Stevie Rae sighed softly. She felt bad for him. She was happy that they were able to be together and her friends now know about him and most of them seem to accept him 'cept they still don't trust him all the way but all this going back and forward may take its toll on him. She reached for his hand and took it in hers. He looked at their entwined hands and then up at her face. "I know it'll be hard," she started, "but you have me and I'll help you through all this. I promise. I love you Rephiam."

He smiled softly at her and her heart skipped a beat. "Thank you Stevie Rae. I love you as well." They lean in for a kiss, something they both were doing a lot lately.

Stevie Rae pulled away when a thought caused her to giggle. Rephiam gave her an inquiring look and she giggled some more. "I was just thinking about how much I love hearing you say you love me." He smiled at her and placed his hand over their entwined ones and then she too put her hand over his. "Could you say it again?" She asked with a big, goofy smile on her face.

He chuckled, his smile becoming noticeably bigger. "I love you Stevie Rae…"

"Rephiam I—"

"I wasn't done yet." Her smile faltered and this time she gave him an inquiring look. He pulled their hands closer to him and his thumb started to make patterns on her hand. "I love your kindness and I love that you care for people. I love your heart, your soul and your eyes. I love your will and your strength and your personality. I even love that ridiculous babbling."

"Hey!" She said playfully.

He grinned at her and finished. "But really I just love everything you stand for and everything you are. I love you forever and always."

Her heart was having heart palpitations but she was able to speak her feelings out as well. "I love you Rephiam. I love that you'd do anything to protect me and I love that you always care about me. I love your heart, your soul, your being. I love your strength and your humanity. And that guy pride you have and that jealously you continuously have." She added with a giggle.

"I am not always experiencing jealously." He stated defensively.

She laughed, the sound making Rephiam extremely happy. "There's that guy pride again."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head at her. "I am never jealous."

"You were with Dallas."

A scoffing laugh came from Rephiam's mouth. "Why would I ever be jealous of him? Does he have you now? I don't think so."

Stevie Rae broke out laughing and she fell back on the bed, her hand being released from Rephiam. "I _really _love that pride of yours!" She continued laughing.

"Oh really? My pride is not nearly as funny as your babbling."

"I do not babble." She said coming instantaneity out of her laughter and sounding a whole lot like Rephiam.

"Oh yes you do. Especially when you're nervous."

Stevie Rae eyed him as she sat herself up. "I never babble. I don' know what you're talking about."

"Then if you don't babble I never get jealous."

"You always jealous!"

"No I do not."

"Yea, you do!"

"You always babble!"

"No I don't!" They playfully glared at each other before laughing together. The two held hands again and Rephiam pulled himself, along with Stevie Rae, to the head of the bed where they laid together in happy silence. Stevie Rae sighed and then yawned. "Sun's coming up." She said as her yawn finished off.

"We should rest then." She only nodded as the two slipped under the covers. They lay looking at each other, soft smiles decorating their faces. "Say it again." She whispered.

He quickly responded with "I love you Stevie Rae." She sighed blissfully and snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her gently and almost cautiously.

"I love you Rephiam." She whispered to him as sleep came over her.

"Sweet dreams my Red One."

* * *

Please review. Much love.


End file.
